Revamped: A twist of hand
by Singertoheartandsoul
Summary: The events of revamped, but with a twist. I think the title is self explanitory, but then again I suck at summaries! Sorry, you'll just have to read what's inside. So, I hope you guys give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**So, another story. I know, I have other unfinished stories, but I have had this in my mind for a year and the last couple of days have been terrible. I had more ideas. It just came to me. I couldn't leave it alone. If anything this is good news though! I'm working on the other stories as well, so good, yeah! Alright!**

**_Singertoheartandsoul_**** does not own My babysitters a vampire if I did that crappy ending would have never existed.**

Chapter 1

Ethan struggled against Jessie. He could feel the blood pound against the older vampire's death grip. He pulled, yanked, and growled trying to free himself, but it was no use. He was going against an immortal, super strengthen, supernatural being. The odd were not in his favor. Although, that didn't stop Ethan from trying, he was known for his refusal to give up even when things seemed impossible to beat. He was after all the one that always pulled everything together.

"LET HIM GO!" Demanded Sarah with conviction in each word.

"I don't care how cute you are, NO one puts me in a trance." Erica sassed. Jessie ignored her and turned his attention to Sarah, "Why do you even care about this meat? In five hundred years you won't even remember it's name!"

Jessie's eyes narrowed and he ordered firmly, "Come with me and be what your meant to be."

"Get it through your tiny bat brain! If you hurt one of my friend** I will make you regret it**." She told him before adding, "Even if it take a **thousand years, **but I will **never, NEVER** be one of you."

"We'll see." He threatened as he sinked his fangs into Ethan's arm. He clenched his teeth, squirmed to free himself from Jessie's grip; the pain in his arm slowly spreading through his body agonizingly. His eyes clenched shut as he pulled blindly, everything else, but the torture coursing through his body was invisible. Sarah let out a gasp just as Benny came into view, "ETHAN!"

Ethan's body dropped to the floor, his body immediately curled in to a ball twisting and shaking in pain. All Sarah could find herself to do was whimper at his pain. If only she could take it away. She turned her shocked gaze to Jessie whom stood above Ethan with a look that told her he could have avoided it, "Now, either you become one of us or he does, your chose."

He let out a smirk and extended his arms before flashing out, "See you soon."

She rushed down, his name falling off her lips effortlessly, "Ethan!"

His body was much more relaxed, but the sounds of pain resonating from his throat continued. She gripped the arm with bloodied bite marks; she looked at his face contorted with pain, and back at his arm. She knew what she had to do.

"Sarah." He whimpered out knowing what she was planning to do.

She was going to become a vampire; all hope of staying human was gone. As that settled she let out a whimper of sadness, but if she was going to do this, she was at least glad it was for Ethan. She bent down to his hand taking out her fangs.

"No." He gasped out.

Everything after that became fussy; his hands somehow twisted and suddenly she was thrown across the hall taking Benny and Erica with her. She came to her feet looking at her two friends before turning to the spot where Ethan was; where we had been.

A small tear left her eye, he was gone.

**So what did you? Hope you liked. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I don't know why. I won't take nearly as much to update next time, I promise.**

**Disclaimer:My babysitter's a Vampire...I don't own it! I'm so sad. **

Chapter 2

"Is Ethan back yet?"

Jane stared at her babysitter through solemn eyes and that was enough to answer her question. Erica placed a calm hand on Sarah's shoulder before flashing away.

Sarah walked in past Jane into the living room. Mr. Morgan sat on an armchair with eyes wide and red with exhaustion. His finger appeared to be stuck to his phone. In the time she had stood there, he had at least made five phone calls. A frustrated grunt escaped his lips before Mrs. Morgan took the phone from his hands.

**_Sarah_**

I watch how the Morgan's continue to drown themselves looking for Ethan. It fills me with guilt knowing that their son was missing because of me. I've come over every night for the past week to see them mourn their only son. It breaks my heart and every time I close my eyes I see him.

I see Ethan on the floor twist and grunting in pain. I see his bloody wrist and Jessie's satisfied smirk. I watch helplessly as Jessie flashes away with not even a single scratch.

I focus on the Morgan's and I know that it should have been me. Jessie expected me to bite Ethan and I would have. I was going to, but I didn't. I hesitated and that cost me.

The vampire council keeps sending messengers to invite me as their new member. I refuse to be called 'sister' as they so insist. It appears they think I'm a vampire now. If only they knew I'm still a fledgling. I'm not about to tell them. It's none of their business and right now my main priority is to find Ethan. It's not like him to leave like he did. Then again, he wasn't in the best condition. I think that's what worries me the most.

Meanwhile, I haven't seen much of Benny either. He has been busy buried in spell books. He really is searching for a cure for Ethan and me. I know for a fact that he blames himself for what happened that day. I try to reassure him it wasn't his fault almost as much as he tries to do the same for me. We dropped the subject knowing we wouldn't come to an agreement. It's times like these that reminds me how much we need Ethan. He has always been the one to pull us through when things get tough. It feels different not having him around.

"Sarah, have you heard anything from him?"

I wanted to tell her that I know what happened to her son. I wanted to tell her that I know why he left. I wanted to tell her that I know he's okay and that I know where he is. Unfortunately, I only know two of those things and I can't tell her.

I see her face fall and even though I've tried contacting Ethan more than a handful of times, I decide to try again,"No, but let try to call him."

"We've already tried, but he won't answer." Jane pitched in.

I smiled weakly, "Doesn't hurt to try again."

The room grows silent as I take my phone out of my jacket pocket. My finger fumble over the keys before I press the green button. I bring it up to my ear as the Morgan's watch me nervously. It rings once, twice, and three times. The call is going nowhere, but I can't bring myself to hang up. It gives one last ring before it goes silent.

I don't dare keep their gaze. Instead, I stare at the floor. My eyes snap up as I realize that I didn't hang up. I didn't realize I had to.

"Sarah?"

"Ethan?" My voice shakes slightly with shock as Mrs. Morgan stands to her feet with hands pressed tight together.

"Are you okay?"

My mind fumbles and jumbles before I register his question. I have half my mind set to find him and slap him across the face.

"Am I okay?! Are you nuts?! I've been worried sick! I'm with your parents and let me tell you..." I pause before continuing my rant, "Your parents, Jane, and Benny look like the living dead! Where have you been?!"

There's a pause on the line,"Looking for Jessie."

My face softens as I talk, "Did you find him because I have some unfinished business too."

My eyes travel to Mr. Morgan whom looks at me with a perplexed expression. I stuff one hand in the pockets of my jeans.

"No, and I probably won't." He sighs before adding, "Would you mind opening the door? I forgot my keys."

My eyes widen I point to the door. Jane looks at me with a shocked expression on her face. The Morgan's follow Jane to the door as she pulls it open. The door knocks into the adjacent wall. There he stands.

His pale right hand holds his cell phone up to his ear. His black watch cuffs around his wrist. A white sweater with blue thin stripes across his chest area adorn the top half of his body. A dark blue color popped out from the collar of the shirt tucked inside the sweater. He wore dark black jeans. It as surprising to see him in fitted clothing. They were loose, but not in his usually long shirts and sweatpants.

I offer him a smile as his mom proceeds to hover over him and crush him in her arms. I watch as he wraps his arms around gently, but awkwardly holding her. It's times like this that I'm reminded how awkward he could be. His dad places a hand on his shoulder and Jane tries to act like she didn't care.

It takes a couple of minutes for all of them to settle and let Ethan walk inside. As they do, I take notice that Ethan has gotten a hair cut. It's nearly cut almost in layers. The front reaches a bit over his eyebrows and trimmed along the sides of his ears. His hair still curls slightly, but nowhere near like his shaggy curls that she had seen on him before.

It's to my amusement that as soon as his bottom makes contact with a chair, Mrs. Morgan begins to scold him for leaving. I let myself snicker as he gazes at me pleadingly. I have the urge to ask if he's okay, but instead, I wait. I know that he needs to talk with his parents first.

"Um...I think I should get home."

The Morgan family turns to luck at me, "I'll walk you out."

Ethan stands and Mrs. Morgan throws him a look. He smiles at me sheepishly before walking. When we make it out he closes the door gently.

"Are you okay?"

His eyebrows knit together before pulling me against him. I wrap my arms around his arms and his go to my waist.

"I'm fine really."

"You got bit. Don't lie." I whisper in his ear.

"Yeah, but we'll figure this out." He lets go of me and looks around, "Get Benny and meet me at the library tomorrow during lunch at school."

He gives me a look that could only mean one thing, trouble. I nod as he disappears behind his door. My heart clenches at the possibilities before racing to Benny's.

**I hope you guys liked it! Sorry again for the delay. Hopefully next chapter will be longer.**

**Don't forget to review.**


End file.
